Naruto: Operation Overlord
by MasterMind Cyrium
Summary: Due to unforseen circumstances, Naruto finds himself in the Kyubi's home Netherworld to make sure his family is safe and to tie up some loose ends, only to find out his family hasn't really retained control over the planet. A Rewrite of Naruto: The Overlord Great and Powerful


**Naruto: Operation Overlord**

Made in colab with Bloodhound10

We do not own Naruto nor Disgaea

**Author Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**MM Cy: **Weeeeeee're baaaaack! Haha, I know it's been… a few years haha, but we're still here. We've just hit a lot of snags along the way which shall remain nameless. Instead of picking up where we left off, we thought it'd be better to get a fresh start, so welcome to the rewrite of **Naruto: The Overlord Great and Powerful.**

Summary: The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Chapter** 1**:**** Into the Netherworld**

A saddened Naruto slowly drifted to sleep in his tent. He failed to bring back Sasuke **again**. Of course this would only spur the blonde haired jinchuriki to try even harder in the future, but he couldn't help but be depressed for the moment. "I failed again… I'm powerless…" he repeated in a whisper.

With thoughts floating around his head he slowly drifted to sleep…

**Inside Naruto's mind…**

_The second Naruto fell asleep he found himself in a sewer standing in front of a large gate. It had been the same one he had been in front of only a few hours ago._

"_Why did you call me here Fox?" Naruto asked angrily. He wasn't going to use the Fox's power anymore, no matter what the demon tried to do. Instead of a roar, growl, or yell like he usually got, he only heard the sounds of painful coughs and panting._

_10 seconds passed before something approached Naruto from the other side of the gate. Except it wasn't the overgrown fox he was accustomed to seeing- or even the cloud form he had taken on a few hours ago._

_Standing across from Naruto was a 6'2, shorthaired blonde man. He resembled Naruto in a way, but maybe it was the 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore a magnificent black and yellow robe, but despite his regal appearance, his skin was deathly pale and he seemed to be hunched over in pain. That was when Naruto noticed the orange, fox like ears resting on top of his head. But that wasn't all- the man had 9 long fox tails that rested on the ground, and long sharp fangs coming out of his mouth._

"_The reason I called you here" The man stopped as he broke into a coughing fit that lasted for several seconds. It reminded him of that jounin, Hayate, from the chunin exams. He cleared his throat and began to speak again, "The reason I called you here is because we are merging too quickly."_

_Narut's mind ceased working for several seconds before he blinked at the man's words, confusion etched upon his features, "…Who the hell are you?" he asked._

_The man would've face palmed himself if he wasn't doubled over in pain. "I am the Kyubi."_

_"__But you're not a fox!"_

_The demon sighed before he explained, __"I've taken on a humanoid form to make it easier to speak to you, brat."_

_Naruto didn't really trust the Kyubi but he nodded anyway, deciding to roll with it. "Now what did you say about merging?"_

_The Kyubi nodded slowly and said "The seal the 4th__has placed on you was designed to merge my chakra with yours. It was supposed to do this gradually over the years and remain relatively harmless for you, while giving you more and more natural chakra while allowing you more access to mine. But the process has been accelerated to a ridiculous degree. The seal is wearing down significantly each time you use my powers and each time someone tampers with it. We are merging."_

"_What are you saying you stupid fox?" Naruto yelled. He didn't really understand what was going on. He thought he was called here to hear the Kyubi put up a reason as to why he should use his power again._

"_This seal that keeps me inside you isn't perfect. You were never planned to be my container; this seal was just something he slapped together. While it is an impressive piece of work, time has taken its toll on the seal, not to mention it has been tampered with before. Do you remember when you fought Orochimaru and how you could not properly use your chakra for some time a few years ago?"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_Your sensei, Jiriya, was able to fix that problem, but the damage done by both of their tampering with the seal has unintentionally accelerated the process."_

"_Merging with me? Wouldn't that be good in your case?"_

_To Naruto's surprise, the demon lashed at him, his hands tightly gripping the cold bars of prison, shaking it angrily causing vibrations to reverberate throughout Naruto's mind. "You fool! Would I have called you hear to warn you? I am dying you meat sack! This seal will absorb all of my power in a few years and I will be gone! And I can do nothing but watch! Though the seal is malfunctioning I cannot leave the confines of my prison! GRAGH!" The Kyubi yelled angrily before he erupted in another coughing fit._

"_Why are you telling me this? Weren't you just trying to get me to use your power just like 9 hours ago?"_

_The Kyuubi nodded, as he wiped some saliva from his mouth, "That was my last chance for me to be free of this. If you used my power back then, I might've had a chance to take over your body. I'm not a being known for its patience or luck. With the rate things are going you'll either be banned from using my powers or be further taught on how to control it. Neither option is good for me."_

"_So what? You're giving up now? Is that what you wanted to tell me?"_

"_No. What I want is a favor."_

"_A favor?"_

"_I can't die like this. I want you to go to my world and overtake my position as Overlord."_

"… _You want me to what?"_

"_You heard me, Uzumaki. I want you to draw up some seals, access my chakra, travel to my world, and take my place as ruler of my planet at least until a suitable successor is found."_

"…" _Naruto had no idea how to respond. Not only was this completely random, it was completely farfetched! Who would believe this? A different planet?_

"…_Please Uzumaki. This is not only for me or for you. Without me my world has no one strong enough left to rule it. War will break out and my people will die. The people I have sworn to rule over. If you don't agree, eventually someone else may take it over, and come here to take over your own world. And he or she may not be alone. One day an army of demons will come here to take this world. Some may be just strong as me."_

"_What's in it for me? I still have things to do here, do you expect me to just drop everything and help you do this?"_

"_You don't understand, boy… This is just as dangerous for you as it is for me. It is just painless for you at the moment."_

_Naruto shot the demon a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"_

"_My power. You cannot control it. I am one of the greatest powers to ever grace the multiverse! And you are nothing but a lowly human."_

_Naruto glared at his captive, his lips curling into a frown, "I can control your power easy! I've done it before!"_

"_Like you did when you fought Orochimaru? You could barely use four tails of my power, even with the help of this damned seal. Once it's finished its job it will be useless, and you will literally go mad with my power. It is not something meant for humans to handle." The fox stated in a 'matter of fact' tone. The fox stared Naruto in the eye before he sighed, his eyes losing the fire they held just a moment ago. "Naruto. All I want is to see my family one last time. If you don't do this you're not going to doom this world to a horrible fate. You will doom mine as well."_

_Naruto looked at the Kyuubi. If he was telling the truth, then if he didn't agree he'd probably screw over the entire world. _

_The Kyuubi coughed and then said "I want to be sure that my world, my family, and my friends are in safe hands. You are the only one I can turn to, Uzumaki. I want to tell my children goodbye. I want to make sure of their safety."_

_Naruto looked straight into the Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto was a ninja and had to lie numerous times and was faced with dozens of liars. He was no expert interrogator, Hyuuga, or a Yamanaka, but he could tell that the Kyuubi was telling the truth. He saw it in his eyes and in his body language. There was also another nagging reason Naruto thought so. He had imagined hundreds of times what it would be like to have good, loving parents. From his words and the look in his eyes, Naruto could say this sounded a lot like the parental figure he had always wanted._

"…_How long is this going to take?"_

"_A while. Years maybe."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but the Kyuubi cut him off. "But once we fully merge and you have control of my powers, time travel and dimension hopping isn't outside the realm of possibility. You'll come back nearly immortal with your current strength multiplied by millions. You'll have enough power to bring back that Uchiha and become Hokage."_

_Naruto stayed silent. He didn't know what to do._

"_With your current power there's no way to defeat or bring back that Uchiha boy. And even if you do use my power and we merge in this world, there's a good chance you won't be able to control my power. You may very well go insane. I have *cough* - There are people in my world who can help you control your power and teach you to use it. I just want you to trust me."_

"… _If I said yes, what would I need to do?"_

"_I will impart the knowledge of the seals that will be needed to make the jump. Once you make them all you would need to do is access some of my chakra and we'll be in my world in an instant."_

_Naruto sighed before saying _"… _I'll think about it."_

"_Thank you."_

_Naruto turned to go, but he stopped himself before he stepped out of the cage. "…Hey Fox. I'm just asking, but what'll happen to us when we fully merge?"_

_The Kyuubi thought about it for a second. "As you can assume, you're going to gain most of my powers. You're probably going to gain some demonic traits too. I'm not sure about the rest, but we'll probably figure it out as we go along."_

"_Hey Fox!"_

_The nine-tailed fox shot Naruto a look, as if he was asking what he wanted._

"_Is there something I can call you other than Fox?"_

"_My name is Kurama, boy."_

_Naruto nodded and stepped out of the Fox's cage and back into the sewer that was his mind._

**Back in reality…**

Naruto awoke, but not in the cold sweat, fear, or awkwardness, he always felt whenever he visited the Kyuubi, or when the Kyuubi visited him. Despite the events that played through in his mind he slowly drifted to sleep again. He'd think it over when he woke up.

Naruto awoke at around 4 AM. He spent a good hour thinking about what he was going to be getting himself into. He thought about all of the friends he'd be leaving behind. It hurt when he thought he wouldn't see Sakura, Iruka, Konohamaru, the pervy sage, or Tsunade-baasan for a long time. But then he thought of Sasuke and of Akatsuki. He needed this power. He needed to bring Sasuke back and he needed to stop Akatsuki. He couldn't let Orochimaru or Akatsuki go through with whatever they had planned. He couldn't let what happened to Sasuke or Gaara ever happen again.

He could sense Yamato's presence outside by the fireplace. "I'll be back." He whispered as he looked at the shadow outside his tent. A part of him wanted to go out and tell his teammates, especially Sakura, where he'd be going. But if the Kyubi was telling the truth then he wouldn't be gone long. Well not like they'd notice. He packed what he had with him at the time and said "Kyubi. Alright, let's go."

**-x.X.x-**

Yamato was frying some eggs when he felt a sudden spike in demonic chakra. He quickly turned to Naruto's tent. "NARUTO!" He yelled as he ran to the tent. But by the time he opened the tent's flap, the boy and all of his belongings were gone. All that was left was a note attached to the tent flap that read 'Be back soon- Naruto'.

**-x.X.x-**

"_**Brat, are you awake?"**_

"_K-Kurama? Where am I?"_

"_** Don't worry, we've made it here safely. Take a look around"**_

Naruto rubbed his eyes before he stood up was standing above a rather tall cliff in the Kyubi's Netherworld. As he looked around and took a breath he realized it was a lot… nicer than what he was expecting. Granted, he was expecting the whole fire and brimstone deal. Meteor's raining from the sky, volcanoes every other kilometer, a dead tree adorned with several dead and hanging bodies, and a sea of blood and all that jazz. But there was none of that! There were trees! And grass! Naruto was shocked, it actually looked exactly like the Land of Fire.

The Kyubi smiled inside his cage as Naruto took in the sights of his world. While many Netherworlds were literally hell on Earth, he took pride in the appearance of his homes. Fox demons were a lot more caring about the environment and other things regular demons would find trivial. Tree huggers, other demons would call them. But it didn't really matter that much at the moment.

Though Naruto could see several volcanoes, graveyards, lava seas, haunted houses, etc. in the distance, the place felt… pleasant. **This** is how the Kyubi remembered his Netherworld.

"Wow… this place is beautiful." Naruto said with a smile. If he was in his mindscape right now, he would see Kurama smiling along with him. _**"Yeah… it is, isn't it?"**_

"So how did we get here Kurama-san? That seal was like nothing I've ever seen before!" Naruto exclaimed.

The demon fox was about to explain the concept to Naruto but he decided against it. How could you explain that he used a primitive form of interstellar travel that people used before dimensional gates to an idiot?

"_**Er… Demon magic, Naruto."**_

The boy took it at face value and nodded. Naruto breathed in a large amount of fresh air before he started walking in a random direction with a big smile on its face. "Now where am I going, Kurama?"

"_**You know… That's a really good question."**_

**-x.X.x-**

**Meanwhile…**

Two figures slowly made their way on the path that lead to the Kyubi's castle. One walked with his hands behind his head taking long, slow strides. He stood at about 5' 9" and had messy jet black hair. He had a red left eye and the right was covered in a black eye patch. He wore an open black jacket, black jeans, and black boots with fingerless gloves. He had a bisento with a red shaft strapped to his back.

His companion walked a few paces behind him. He was a little shorter than the man in front of him, standing at 5'6". He had spiky hair that was white with streaks of black and sky blue eyes. He wore a white hooded sweatshirt over a black t-shirt with black pants and shoes. Two katana were on his back. On the back of both men was a crest of two oppositely facing crescent moons joined at the backs. In the middle of both crescents were diamonds facing outward, and at the top and bottom of the joined area stood two more diamonds. They made their way down the path as the man in front hummed a lively tune.

"So it's been a month already huh? Did Jun-san and Ippo-san report anything odd about the castle?" chimed in the one bringing in the rear.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. It's always pretty quiet at that place," replied the man in front.

"How much farther? I haven't been to the castle in a quite some time. I wonder how much has changed."

"Not much further. Can't wait till we get there though. I wonder how Ami-chan has been...," the man trailed off lost in thought," and I can't wait to eat. Nanami's domburi is to die for."

"You're just looking for an excuse to drink sake aren't you, Akira-san?"

"Itsuki, I don't need an excuse to drink, I even have a portion of their sake supply sectioned off for me. They replace everything I drink for when I come back," the demon now known as Akira said with a smile on his face. Soon he began to think of how much sake must be waiting for him within the castle. Behind him his younger companion was shaking his head with embarrassment.

Suddenly Itsuki felt a slight surge of power. He shrugged it off as nothing and continued walking. He kept walking, but the power pulsated again, this time a little bit stronger, causing him to stop in his tracks. What puzzled him was that this power felt _familiar_.

Ahead of him Akira realized that Itsuki had fallen behind. "Oi, Ikki, hurry up. Watcha' standing there for?" he called back.

"Didn't you feel it?" Ikki asked.

"Feel what? … Wait a second."

"It's subtle- but it's definitely powerful." Ikki said, his regular easygoingness replaced with a serious expression.

Akira nodded and the two ran toward the direction of the radiating power.

As they got closer Ikki started sniffing the air. He smelled something strong, yet very familiar… But it smelt like it was mixed with someone else's scent.

"Akira-san, do you smell that?"

Akira sniffed the air for a short time. "Smell what? The sake?"

Itsuki looked back with a flustered expression. "No! Not the sake," He sniffed for a minute longer before he opened his eyes wide and a large grin was plastered on his face, "Akira-san, he's back!"

**-x.X.x-**

Naruto sat sighed, trying to suppress his anger as he wandered in random directions. The fox obviously did not know where he was going, and he was clearly becoming as agitated as Naruto was, guessing from the amount of profanities uttered that only seemed to increase with every minute.

_"So...I take it your lost?"_

_**"Quiet brat. It has been some time since I have been to my realm. Not everything is quite like I remembered it. We must find my castle soon. My realm is not the safest place at night, and I doubt you'd be able to survive if you encountered a dragon or something of the sort. Heh, I bet even a band of rogue prinnies could kick your ass right now…"**_

"_What's a prinny?"_

"_**You'll find out eventually."**_

Naruto let out a sigh before he spoke aloud, "Why don't you let me try running around for a while? It'd be better than you leading us around randomly like you have been for the last hour or so."

Kurama was about to say that would be no better than what they were doing at the moment but decided against it. The boy had the tendency to find trouble, and maybe that's what they needed at the moment.

_**"Perhaps you are right. I just hope we find the castle before someone or something finds us first."**_Kurama grumbled before letting the boy do as he pleased.

Naruto took one step before he heard a scream off in the distance. His instincts kicked in and before he realized he had already sped off in the direction of the cry of distress…

**-x.X.x-**

Several minutes later the pair of demons before stood at the hill that Naruto had stood on moments ago. Akira stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the forest below. "Damn… We just missed him Akira-san." Ikki said as he looked off in the distance. It was a nice view, but they had other things on their mind. Their lord, Kurama the nine tailed fox had returned! He needed to be found quickly.

"Hmm… He couldn't have gone far, Ikki. C'mon, I think I know where he is." Akira said to his protégé, never breaking his stare.

"How can you be sure?"

Before Akira could answer him, there was a loud crash and suddenly a peg-legged penguin was launched at them from the forest below them. "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" It cried as it sped past them, spinning upside down in the air in a somewhat comical fashion, before he disappeared into the distance.

"Does that answer your question?"

**-x.X.x-**

**Moments earlier…**

Naruto sped down the hill toward the direction of the scream. In mere moments he had dashed through the foliage and found himself in a clearing. There he found the source of the screaming, a young girl was surrounded by… penguins? They looked like penguins, but something seemed plain wrong about them. They had peg legs and little bat wings sprouting from their backs. Not to mention the fact they were all holding twin daggers in their flippers and had this weird, beady look in their eye.

"_Er… Kurama-san?Are those penguins?"_

"_**Yes Naruto. Those are prinnies. It looks like they're mugging this girl."**_

Naruto nodded and leapt into action, introducing his foot to the side of one of these 'Prinnies' face, sending the poor stuffed penguin into a tree.

"Dood! What the hell just happened?" One of the penguins asked.

"_One down, five to go…"_ Naruto counted in his mind. He had to be quick and efficient about this. Though they looked like a joke, they were still demons and he had no idea how strong they were. He grabbed a shuriken and concentrated his chakra before throwing it, yelling "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** as it left his hand, causing dozens of shadow clones of his shuriken to appear. They flew through the air at intense speeds, quickly embedding themselves into the bodies of 4 prinnies.

Naruto looked on as four of the remaining penguins collapsed, every inch of their bodies covered in shuriken. "Remember me… how I was… Dood." A prinny said before it fell to the ground, dead(?).

The last prinny could only stare on in horror as his friends were decimated. How could this have happened! They were just going to mug this girl and go back to the base and enjoy some mackerel! This couldn't happen, not to him! Not to his friends! Oh the horror! The pain! Why, Kami, Wh-

"**RASENGAN!"** Naruto yelled as he forced his swirling ball of chakra into the prinny's stomach. The power and rotation was so fierce that the prinny was instantly launched out of his thoughts and into the air on contact, never to be seen again.

As the penguin faded from his sight Naruto let out a sigh. He put a smile on his face and turned to the girl he had saved. Now that he had a chance to look at her, she was actually pretty cute. She was about his height, and was dressed in a dark purple survival vest, which reminded him of the chunin and jonin vests from back in the elemental nations, over a black sleeveless turtleneck, and black baggy cargo pants. A long black tail danced behind her, and Naruto could see some small wings sprouting out behind her back. Her long, silky black hair reached her hips and was held back by a light purple headband. But what got Naruto were her eyes. They were a light, bright shade of purple. They seemed so inhuman but so beautiful at the same time.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!"

"_**Naruto! Do you know who this is? This is one of -"**_

But before the Kyubi could finish his statement or the girl could respond, Naruto was smacked in the face by something hard and metal. He stumbled before he recovered and put up his guard.

In front of him stood a black haired, one eyed, man with a spear pointed right at him. "Who the hell are you!" The man demanded.

"Mia-chan, what are you doing here?" Ikki said as he appeared by the black haired demoness' side.

"I-Ikki-kun? W-why are you and Akira-san here?" the girl asked in surprise.

"We were on our way to the castle when we felt Lord Kurama's mana. But that obviously is not him…" The white haired teen said as his hand drifted to one of his own swords.

"I'm not gonna ask nicely again, fucker! Who the hell are you and why do you have the same power as Lord Kurama!" Akira demanded.

"_F-Fox, do you know these guys?"_

"_**Yes Naruto, these are some of my most loyal vassals. They would never harm me."**_

"I'm gonna gut you like a fish!"

"_Ah! How do I stop them?" _Naruto asked in panic.

"_**Clear your mind and begin drawing on my power… I need to take control."**_

Naruto wanted to protest but he closed his eyes for a moment. He concentrated and began drawing out the Kyubi's chakra. Though he could not see it, he could feel the demon's red chakra cloak around him. In his mind he stood before the Kyubi's cage, standing dead still in a trance like state as Kurama did the same. He was now in control.

Akira growled in frustration as he saw the boy become enveloped in red mana. There was no denying it. This was Lord Kurama's mana. He lifted his bisento above his head and swung it down with all his might.

**CLANG!**

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed throughout the forest. Akira looked down in surprise, seeing that his beloved bisento was being blocked by a toy knife.

**"Stop this right now you idiotic fool!"** Naruto/Kurama yelled as he pushed back forcefully, knocking Akira off of his feet. The demon quickly recovered and composed himself. "K-Kurama-dono. I-Is it really you?" Akira asked. The demon girl, now known as Mia and Itsuki looked at the Naruto in astonishment. **"Yes you fools…"**Kurama said as he returned the ninja tool to the pouch on Naruto's waist. The three demons quickly dropped to their knees in front of him with their heads bowed. "I apologize, Kyuubi-dono. I was just trying to set you free." Akira said nervously.

"**It's fine. Just escort me back to the castle. I will explain my situation as we walk."**

The three nodded and got back on their feet. "A-As you wish Kyuubi-dono." Ikki said nervously.

Kurama smiled as the three began walking through the forest. His happiness didn't last long, however. He was getting bombarded with random questions from the two demons Akira and Ikki while the third demon Mia timidly watched from the back. Then he had to go and explain and tell them the embarrassing story of how he came to be sealed into the kid in the first place.

"Excuse me, Kyuubi-dono, but that doesn't answer why you're here." Akira said.

"Yeah! Did you overpower that Naruto kid or something?" Ikki asked happily.

"_**Tch. Here comes the hard part…"**_ The Kyuubi thought, _**"How am I going to explain to them I'm dying?"**_

"**No Ikki… That is not the case."**

"Hmm? Then what happened Kyuubi-dono?"

The Kyuubi took a deep breath. It wasn't easy to tell loyal vassals and friends you were going to die. **"…I'm merging with this human. My existence will cease very soon."**

The Kyuubi kept on walking, but the other three demons stopped.

"You're joking, right Kyuubi-dono?" Ikki laughed nervously.

"**I'm afraid not, Itsuki." **The Kyuubi said. He stopped and turned around to look at the other demons.

Ikki was… well just how the Kyuubi expected, a nervous wreck. Mia was doing no better. The girl was always quiet, but now she looked like she was about to burst out crying. Akira on the other hand…

"Oh, is that all?" the demon said with a smile.

"**Is that all?"**

"Well we thought you were dead to begin with, Kyuubi-dono! At least we got to see you one more time. Now C'mon, if you're gonna disappear like you say you are, won't you want to spend as much time with Ami and Miyu as you can?" Akira said. He quickly began walking at an accelerated pace, quickly passing by the Kyuubi.

This however was just a strong face put up by the young demon. He didn't want to worry his lord or his friend by showing weakness. He began whistling a happy tune as he led the way to the castle.

**-x.X.x-**

An awkward silence fell upon the four as they made their way to the castle. Even Naruto didn't say anything within the recesses of his own mind.

Time passed and within the hour the four made it to the castle. As the four saw it in the distance, the Kyuubi smiled. The castle was really magnificent. It was a large, brick castle that stood tall above the mountains and hills surrounding it. It had numerous towers and had a mysterious and evil look to it.

"**It's nice to see the castle in one piece."**

Ikki and Akira laughed nervously as they started to walk more slowly, dragging Mia with them until they were about a good 50 paces behind the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was as excited as a fox trapped inside a 16 year old could be… until he got a closer look at his home.

As the Kyuubi looked at the exterior of the castle his left eye began to twitch terribly. The Castle's outer wall had been crumbled, numerous places in the walls had large holes in them, and dozens of towers had been destroyed. Graffiti littered the walls of the castle and toilet paper was hanging from all the lower towers and walls of the castle. One piece of graffiti read in big bold letters **'KYUUBEE SUX BALLZ'**

The Kyuubi made an exact 180-degree turn to face the two demons, both of which had decided to hide behind a large boulder.

"**THE HELL DID YOU TO MY CASTLE?"**

**END**


End file.
